


Fuck To Kill

by ForTheLoveOfNirvana



Series: Burn One Turn One [1]
Category: KoRn (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinky, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNirvana/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNirvana
Summary: Sometimes the most fucked up thing one can do is feel too much for too many...





	Fuck To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin I'd like to establish this is completely fictional and mean no disrespect to those real persons depicted in this work of fiction entertainment. Read on at your own risk...
> 
> Also this story is written in 3rd person from like a narrator's point of view. That a why it sorta bounces around.

_***2015*** _

 

      The price for wanting something can be greater than that of anything else.They learned that particular lesson the hard way. Corey and Jim had spent most of their time together in the recent weeks arguing about pointless shit and Jim was just about over it. They were supposed to be enjoying themselves on tour but instead any moment of silence was filled with them two bickering about something. The rest of the guys were just about sick of it, they couldn't stand them two in the middle of their cliche lovers spats.

 

     "Seriously Jim?" Corey questioned with disgust.

     "What did or didn't I do this time?" Jim sighed the fighting was coming again and he knew it too.

    "You can put anything away can you?" Corey asked gesturing to the mess on the floor.

    "It's not that bad." Jim grumbled.

    "Not that bad?" Corey laughed hysterically.

    "I don't see what you're fucking bitching about."

    "What ever Jim." Corey huffed walking away from him.

 

    Jim sat alone with his thoughts pondering how he and Corey became so volatile when they were together it didn't use to be that way. They used to be the perfect couple and the perfect pair.

    "What's wrong man?" Mick asked him taking a seat in front of him.

    "Fighting with him again, I'm done with it. I simply can't take if anymore. I'm over Corey's shit." Jim sighed heavily.

    "Then don't." Mick said, trying to remind Jim that ultimately he had to choose.

    "I'm done with him we can still be friends and talk for the sake of Slipknot but I'm done." Jim stated matter of factly.

    "Good maybe we can find something to entertain ourselves." Mick hinted with a smile. It was no secret to Jim that Mick had a thing for him. It was also no secret that if Jim wasn't with Corey that he would so do Mick in a heart beat.

     "It's not like I've got anything to lose." Jim smiled and took Micks hand and he lead them off down some corridor of the venue they were at.

 

     Meanwhile Corey was hanging out with Jonathan Davis from Korn. Shit hadn't been the best for him either and for the thousandth time he and Munky and had called it quits.

     "So what's wrong with you Corey, you just look down." Jonathan commented to him as they sat together casually sipping on beers.

     "Jim and I, things just aren't the same and I feel like it's all my fault." Corey sighed.

     "Listen when something like what you and Jim have falls apart it's because both sides are to blame not just one." Jonathan stated taking the the final pull from his beer killing it off.

      "I guess you're right man." Corey killed off the last of his beer as he spoke.

      "I think I know a way to take your mind off of it." Jonathan winked at him with a grin.

      "I like the way you think Jon." Corey smirked.

       However his smirk vanished and was replaced with a look of pure lust. Jon had since moved so he was stand in front of Corey somewhat looming over the smaller singer. It made his stomach do flips and the blood rush straight to his dick. Jon leaned down and kissed the shorter singer in a way that made Corey's dick start getting harder. Corey released a soft whimper into the kiss. That noise only served to spur Jon on, making his trapped erection throb.

     Corey broke the kiss gasping for air, he looked at Jon whose dark eyes were clouded with lust and an emotion he had only ever seen in Jim's eyes when he looked at Corey. He knew it was too late to turn back, not that they wanted to. Jon reached for Corey's shirt taking off and throwing it carelessly on the dressing room floor. He let out a small gasp at the sight of the tattooed chest in front of him. He was almost certain he had to be dreaming.

 

    All the while on the opposite end of the venue in some dainty and dingy storage closet Mick and Jim were well on their way to a good time. Mick had Jim completely stripped before him, his painfully hard dick throbbing against his stomach awaiting patiently for Mick's next move. Mick walked carefully towards Jim before bringing three fingers to Jim's mouth.

     "Get 'em wet." Mick ordered with a smirk that sent a small chilly tendril of pleasurable anxiety down Jim's spine.

     Jim obediently did what he was told taking the three fingers into his mouth. Jim looked as innocently at Mick as he could manage. Mick let out a slight groan, he wanted to be inside him but didn't want to hurt him, too much that is. Mick had finally had enough removing his fingers from Jim's mouth he ordered him to turn around. Jim did so with out a second thought, he leaned up against the wall for added support. Mick traced two fingers around Jim's entrance lightly before plunging them all the way in without a moment's notice. Jim couldn't control the whore like sounding yelp that erupted from him.

     "I wanna hear more noises like the from you Jim." Mick whispered low and hot in his ear.

    "Oh fuck!" Jim cried out when Mick hit a certain spot with his fingers. 

    "Like that do you?" Mick asked him smirking.

    "Y-yes I do." Jim stammered barely able to form a coherent sentence from the immense pleasure Mick was giving him.

 

     Back inr the dressing room Jonathan and Corey weren't up to any good either. It seemed like they were really about to beat things up. 

    "Just do it don't bother with the prep." Corey wanted out.

    "Fucking masochist." Jon muttered under his breath and lined himself up with Corey's entrance and pushed in all the way in one fluid motion.

     "Fuck!" Corey hissed, pleasured pain seeping through his voice.

     Jon didn't even give him a millisecond to adjust to his size before fucking Corey as fast and as hard as he could muster. This didn't go without vocal appreciation from Corey. Corey had started moaning like cheap whore and he didn't care. Jon continued to keep his place removing on of the hands he had inadvertently placed on Corey's hips around to front of him to grab hid leaking dick and stroke him to their fast and rough rhythm. This made Corey gasp and choke on air. He would feel the pleasure burning through his veins like a white hot branding iron.

    "Shit! Fuck! Jon I'm close." Corey whimpered.

    "Me too." Jon wanted picking up the pace and switching his angle so he could him Corey's sweet spot with every thrust. 

 

     Corey cries and pleas for more got louder, longer and even more needy than before. And just when the two men thought they couldn't take anymore their orgasms smashed into them like derailed freight trains.

 

     The in the storage closet we just as close to meeting their ends as well. Mick had Jim up against the wall fucking his brains out. Jim could do anything but take it, he would have already fallen over if it wasn't for the fact that Mick was holding him up.

    "Fuck Jim, so tight." Mick groaned picking up his pace making Jim writhe and scream under him.

    "I'm gonna cum!" Jim shrieked.

    "Do it cum for me." Mick crooned in Jim's ear.

    Jim lost that very moment his eyes slipping shut as his orgasm took hold. He came without even being touched. A few more thrusts and Mick was caught in the pleasure as well following Jim into the throws of pleausre as well.

 

   All in their separate areas coming down from their highs knew that when the two bands met the next day for lunch that things would be awkward but with their hazy post sex brains they couldn't seem to care.


End file.
